User blog:Emptylord/Champions/L - M
LeBlanc * ** If LeBlanc would take lethal damage from an enemy champion, she survives on 50 + (10 * level) health and summons a clone that feigns her death. Triggering Feign Death causes LeBlanc to enter stealth for 1.5 seconds as well as dispelling all debuffs and breaking hostile tethered abilities. Feign Death cannot happen again for seconds. * and **Damage reduced to 100 / 185 / 270 from 100 / 200 / 300 . * **Damage reduced to 150 / 277.5 / 405 from 150 / 300 / 450 . Lee Sin * **Lee Sin will now also restore 2% of his missing health on the empowered attacks. **Attack Speed bonus increased to % from 40% at all levels. * (Q1) **Damage changed to from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . * **Damage no longer scales with 8% of the target's missing health. **Damage is now modified by 0.5% for every 1% of the target's health that's missing. **Minimum damage changed to from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . ***Maximum damage implement at . **Total/maximum damage from both actives changed to from 100 / 160 / 220 / 280 / 340 . * (W1) **Shielding effect removed. **Lee Sin can no longer target himself with Safeguard. **Lee Sin will now place himself between his target and the nearest enemy champion. **Iron Will can now only be cast if Lee Sin targets a champion with Safeguard. * (W2) **No longer grants life steal or spell vamp. **Now shields Lee Sin and the target of Safeguard from up to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 damage. * (E1) **Damage changed to 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 . **Now deals physical damage instead of magic. * (E2) **Renamed Humble. * **Damage changed to 50 / 150 / 250 from 200 / 400 / 600 . **The target will now take an additional 25 / 75 / 125 bonus damage for each enemy champion they collide with. Leona * **The detonation now blinds minions and monsters for 3 seconds. * **No longer roots the target that she is jumping to. **Will now follow the target indefinitely, as with . **Leona will now always land on the far side of the target relative to the point of cast. **Optional: Leona can now dash to allied champions hit by Zenith Blade. Enemies at any distance will be prioritized over allied. * **Leona now reveals herself when she casts the ability. Lucian * ** Lucian's attacks cannot critically strike. Instead, Lucian has a 2% chance to trigger Lightslinger for every 1% of his Critical Strike Chance. ** Effects that trigger on critical strikes and bonus critical damage from items will affect the damage of Lightslinger's second attack. * **The AI that causes Piercing Light to alter its trajectory if cast on a moving enemy champion has been removed. **Similar to , Lucian can now alter the trajectory manually during the wind-up using the cursor. Contrary to Vel'Koz, Lucian will strafe relative to the ability's target (not rotate on the spot) and the rotation speed is significantly slower. Malphite * **Delay reduced to 4 seconds from 10 / 8 / 6 seconds. **Shield changed to % of maximum health from 10%. **Shield now generates at a rate of 10% of maximum shield (1 / 1.5 / 2 % maximum health) per half second from instantly. * **Targeting style changed auto-targeted from unit-targeted. Can be influenced by enemies under the cursor. **Ability now behaves similar to , except the projectile moves slower and can slowly alter its trajectory. **Cast range reduced to 500 from 625. **Now damages all units the projectile passes through in the 650-unit line. ** The projectile now carves a fissure through the ground. Enemies crossing the fissure are slowed while Malphite gains bonus movement speed. **Damage reduced to 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 / 105 from 70 / 120 / 170 / 220 / 270 . **Mana cost reduced to 12 / 18 / 24 / 30 / 36 mana from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. **Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds from 8. * ** Ground Slam can now be charged to increase the radius of effect and damage over 2 seconds. Malzahar * ** On-kill mana restoration increased to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 from 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 / 26. Maokai * ** The empowered attack will now also replenish 7% of Maokai's maximum mana. ** Sap Magic will now also increment whenever mana is spent (toggles), in addition to spell casts. Miss Fortune * ** At level 11, taking damage from minions and non-epic monsters will no longer cancel Strut's effects. * ** Double Up can critically strike, which is calculated only against the initial target. Damage to both targets scales additively with critical strike damage. ** Double Up bounce can no longer target unseen/stealthed enemies unless affected by Impure Shots. Note that this does not affect targeting priority. * ** removed. ** There is now a debuff particle effect that is visible even through the fog of war. * ** Damage changed to from 90 / 145 / 200 / 255 / 310 . ** Damage changed to physical from magic. ** Minions now take 50% reduced damage. * ** Mordekaiser * **Damage changed to target's current health}} from 24 / 38 / 52 / 66 / 80 . **Resistances now scale with . * **Damage changed to 15 / 20 / 25 % from 12 / 14.5 / 17 % . **No longer deals damage over 10 seconds. **Now amplifies all damage dealt to the target by 20% and heals Mordekaiser for 100% of the bonus damage dealt for the 10 seconds. Morgana Minor changes= * ** Base damage increased to 20 / 27.5 / 35 / 42.5 / 50 from 12 / 19 / 26 / 33 / 40. ** Maximum damage is now dealt to targets ≤ 25% of their maximum health. Maximum modifier is unchanged. ** Radius of effect reduced to 150 from 175. ** The pool trails toward enemy champions that come within 1300 units of its center, creeping at 220-movement speed. The trail lasts for 5 seconds and its radius will expand from ~50 units to ~150 units over the first 2.5 seconds. After the pool dissipates, the trails will stop extending. The number of trails that can extend from the pool is equal to the number of opponents. |-| Minor rework= * (I) ** Morgana's presence torments the soil beneath her, dealing 10 + (2 * level) magic damage every half second to enemies within a 350-radius area. The area of effect gradually increases if Morgana is stationary, up to 700-units after 5 seconds, and will more rapidly return to 350 while moving. Tormented Soil deals double damage to enemies with impaired movement. Tormented soil lingers on the ground, shrinking to nothing over the next few seconds (3.25 seconds from maximum width). * (W) ** After a 0.5 second casting time, Morgana siphons life force from all enemies within a narrow cone in front of her - dealing 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 magic damage and restoring 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 / 24 health per enemy hit. If only a single enemy is hit, the damage and healing restored is doubled. Health restored from hitting enemy minions is halved. ** Range: 750 ** Cooldown: 2 second beginning on-click ** Cost: 20 / 26 / 32 / 38 / 44 mana